Sorry Sounds Good
by lareinesombre
Summary: They're stuck in Tori's house because of them. / Beck/Tori/Jade


**Notes:** This was written for my Secret Santa at the Truly Victorious Forum. She said this was amazing and wonderful, so I decided to go ahead and publish it. Enjoy it. :)

...

Beck ran his hand through his hair as he sat on the couch in Tori's house, listening to the screams of the people outside. He glanced at the door that was covered with boxes and furniture to keep _them_ out.

"Beck," Tori said rushing down the stairs. "Is everything still safe down here?"

"Yeah," he said. "I haven't heard anything trying to break into the house."

Tori breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god," she whispered. She hopped over the couch and sat down next to him. "Jade is watching from the terrace by herself right now. I was going to stay with her, but she wanted me to check on you just to make sure it was all safe." Tori shivered. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

Beck nodded and wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulders. "We'll be safe," he whispered into her ear. "I promise. _They_ can't get in." He kissed her on the cheek and then on the lips.

She looked up at him. "Promise?" she asked. "I can't handle losing either of you."

He laughed, trying to cheer her up even though he knew it wouldn't work. None of them could be happy ever again. They had seen so many of their friends and family die as _they_ killed them and turned them into something else. He kissed her forehead. "How about this?" he said. "You, Jade, and I can all hang out tonight. You have board games upstairs and we can just play those. Have some fun tonight, you know?"

A small smile came over Tori's face. "That would be nice," she said. "Can I pick out the games?"

"Sure thing," he said. "Anything you want."

Tori smiled widely. "Can I go pick them out now?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," he said, smiling because she was finally happy. He had missed her smile. He hadn't seen her so happy for weeks - maybe even months.

Tori hopped off the couch and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. After a few minutes, Beck heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked back and saw Jade's black hair. "Hey, Jade," he said.

"I see you made Tori happy," Jade said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, did she tell you what we're going to do tonight?"

"Not really. She was just very happy which was kind of strange for her lately."

"We're going to play some board games. Hopefully she'll feel better. Maybe all of us will."

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe," she said. She glanced at the kitchen. "I hope you know we're running out of food."

"I know," Beck said. "I was thinking you and I could go to the store tomorrow morning."

"The store doesn't have food anymore, remember?" Jade told him. "But we should go to houses. Maybe they have some good food."

"Maybe," Beck said. "But should we leave Tori alone again?"

"Yeah," Jade said. "Only two of us should ever leave. And Tori's use to being alone."

"I know," he said. "But... It just doesn't feel right leaving her alone all the time. Maybe you should stay back this time."

Jade glared at him. "Remember the last time we did that?" she asked angrily. "You guys came back in a few minutes because she was crying because she had seen her parents chasing after her! She can't handle it Beck. She's strong, I agree, but she can't."

"You couldn't kill Cat," Beck said. "You weren't strong enough. I had to do that."

Jade clenched her fists. "Fine, Beck," she hissed, jumping off the couch. "Take Tori. Tell me how it works out." She stomped to the kitchen and opened the fridge door and looked at the emptiness inside of it, anything to get away from Beck.

They both heard footsteps running down the stairs and looked to see Tori with her arms filled with boxes of board games. "I have them all!" she said. She ran to the living-room and sat down on the floor. "Come over here, Jade!" she yelled.

Jade sighed and walked towards the girl. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch. Beck slid off the couch and onto the floor too. "Before we play our games, Tori," Jade started. "I think we should tell you something."

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"Tomorrow we're going out to find more food. Except, this time, you get to go and I'll stay here," Jade told her.

Tori nodded her head. "Okay," she said. "I can do it. I promise." She leaned over and kissed Jade's lips. "Thanks for letting me go this time. I want to show you guys that I can do this." She then kissed Beck on his cheek. She smiled and sat back down in her spot. "Anyways," she said cheerfully. 'What should we play first?" She lifted the boxes up to show them all off.

Jade grinned and looked over at Beck. Beck smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry about earlier," he whispered into her ear.

"It's alright," she said back to him. He pulled away and focused on Tori as she named all the games they could play.

"How about Twister?" Tori asked. "Or we can play that as one of the last games. We should play Sorry first!"

Jade grinned. "Sorry sounds good."


End file.
